


Beautiful

by babystayculture



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consent is Sexy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Facials, Felching, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lee Jeno is a Tease, M/M, Multi, Needy Huang Ren Jun, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Soft Porn, edging? kinda, hints of come inflation, or like renjun rides jaemin's face, porn with fluff, renjun in panties, tiny bit of humiliation kink, uh slight voyeurism (mention of bathroom sex)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystayculture/pseuds/babystayculture
Summary: Renjun is beautiful, and Jeno and Jaemin can't catch a break.(renjun is always beautiful, but they think renjun is the most beautiful like this, red and flushed, needy with want yet still so incredibly delicate. he's theirs.)





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> hgndg soft soft porn because i cant get over renjun's beauty,,,, i hope this is enjoyable!!

_ baby, my love, beautiful _

_ i love you _

* * *

Renjun is beautiful. It’s something that Jaemin has realised ever since they met and grew up together, but he realises that more and more as of late. He realises it when Renjun walks with them, hair golden under the sunlight and smile brighter than the rise of the sun. He realises it when Renjun is on stage, smooth voice and fluid moves and gaze so strong screams echo in the audience. He realises it when Renjun has his eyes closed when they’re kissing, lips teased red and cheeks flushed pink, hair messy and slightly out of breath. He realises it when he wakes up to the sight of Renjun on his chest, asleep and drooling a little, cheek squished against his chest and his other hand enclasped tightly within Jeno’s.

Still, even with all of this, Jaemin thinks Renjun looks the most beautiful when he’s like _ this_. 

Renjun’s lying on the bed, still dressed, but his hair fans out against the pillow and his chest moves up and down a little unsteadily, eyes watching them. Perhaps it’s the flush of his cheeks or the occasional shy whimper that rises from his throat that makes him seem more undressed than he actually is, and oh, he’s so _ beautiful_. 

“Baby,” Jaemin says, voice hushed because it’s stuck in his throat, so incredibly overwhelmed by his beauty, his light whines, his red cheeks, _ him_. “You’re beautiful.”

Renjun blushes darker, but he doesn’t say anything in response. 

“You’re so beautiful, kitten,” Jeno says as well, hand coming to rest lightly on Renjun’s thigh. “Say it, kitten. Repeat after us.” 

Renjun swallows, eyes darting between Jeno and Jaemin, biting on his lower lip. “I - I’m beautiful,” He says after them, voice small with how shy he is, hot with the eyes and attention on him. 

“Do you know why you’re beautiful?” Jeno continues, and it’s like he knows what Jaemin was about to do. 

“I - I don’t know,” Renjun says, stuttering a little when Jaemin drags a palm down from the centre of his chest to over his crotch, squeezing a little. “Jae - Jaemin -” 

“You’re beautiful because you get so shy when we’re like this,” Jaemin says, getting up and hovering over Renjun, Jeno just to their sides and his palm still on Renjun’s thigh. “When you get all red and flustered even when we haven’t touched you, or when we ask you to repeat things after us. You’re so beautiful, baby.” He places a feather-light kiss on the side of Renjun’s neck, relishing in the full-body shiver that passes through Renjun’s body. 

“And when we kiss you, _ after _we kiss you,” Jeno murmurs. Jaemin shifts to give him room as well, and Jeno bends down to press a fleeting kiss against Renjun’s mouth, red with even the slightest pressure. “Your mouth turns red and pink, you can’t hide it when we kiss you. When you blush when everyone else teases you about it and you can’t deny it. You’re beautiful, kitten, always so beautiful.” 

Renjun whines, high in the back of his throat, hands palm-up beside his head. His eyes are already a little clouded, a little dazed, and he watches them, still so lovely, still so delicate, still so small. 

“I can’t get over it,” Jaemin sighs, gently nipping Renjun’s earlobe as Jeno presses down on Renjun’s nipple over his shirt. “You’re so small, baby. So obedient, so _ good _ for us. You look so beautiful like this, all happy and needy and wanting more… such a good baby, Injun.” 

“Kitten, watch me,” Jeno says, a hint of command in his voice, but Renjun complies anyway, locking eyes with Jeno. Jeno smiles, then bends down and flattens his tongue over Renjun’s nipple, saliva soaking through the thin shirt, then he takes it into his mouth and sucks gently, grazing his teeth over it slightly. 

“_Jeno_!” Renjun cries, eyes still trained onto Jeno, palms clenching and unclenching with the sensation, almost shivering. “Ah - oh, Jeno, I - I -”

“Even your nipples are pretty,” Jeno says, words blown cold against Renjun’s chest, his hands sneaking under Renjun’s shirt, palm warm on Renjun’s skin. “They get so red when we touch them, like your mouth. Does it feel good, baby? When we suck your nipples? Do you like it?” 

Renjun doesn’t think he can get any hotter, but he does, the heat going to his head and making his mind fuzzy. “Ye - yes,” He whimpers, moaning out loud when Jaemin’s fingers come to twist at his other nipple as Jeno goes back to licking and biting, and he’s sure they’ll be red and swollen by the time he’s allowed to take his shirt off, just how Jeno and Jaemin like it. 

“Yes what? Yes, it feels good? Yes, you like it? Tell us properly, kitten,” Jeno says, teasing, and he stops licking over Renjun’s nipple as Jaemin stops pinching and twisting his other nipple, waiting, frozen, for his answer.

Renjun takes the temporary reprieve to take a few deep breaths and sort his words out despite the fall in his pleasure, trying to refrain from squirming and rubbing his thighs together because he wants to be _ good_, wants to their pretty baby, their obedient kitten. “It - it feels good, and - and I like it when - when you… suck my - my nipples. I - I really like it, I do.” He’s burning by the time the words leave his mouth, but he can’t deny that the words send a surge of pleasure through his veins, and the pleased expressions Jeno and Jaemin have is the best form of gratification he could ever ask for.

“You’re so _ good _, baby,” Jaemin says, voice underscored with a little roughness, finger twisting suddenly at Renjun’s nipple, kissing his mouth as he does so and swallowing the loud moan that leaves Renjun’s mouth. 

“Good kittens get more pleasure, don’t they, Jaemin?” Jeno asks rhetorically, giving Renjun’s nipple one last suck before moving away. “How about we get your shirt off, kitten? Is that okay?” 

Renjun nods, breaking away from Jaemin’s mouth just long enough to say, “Yes, please,” and he’s rewarded with Jaemin licking into his open mouth for a little bit. As soon as Jaemin is able to part with his mouth for long enough, Jeno shunts his shirt up his abdomen, encouraging Renjun to take the shirt off all the way himself. 

“Look at you,” Jeno says, something like wonder in his voice once Renjun’s shirt is fully off. “Look at your nipples baby, they’re so red and swollen, you’re so _ beautiful_.” He reaches a hand to tug at one of Renjun’s nipple, hard and engorged with how he had been licking and biting at it before, tugging hard enough for Renjun’s back to arch, a helpless whimper leaving his mouth. 

“Do you remember, baby?” Jaemin starts, voice low beside Renjun’s ear, “When we went out to the movies the other day, and you were wearing that sweater without a shirt?” He sucks hickeys into Renjun’s neck as Jeno toys with his nipples, at the mercy of their hands and mouth.

Of course Renjun remembers. He remembers because the sweater had been so _ itchy _ that he was close to tears the whole time, and then Jeno and Jaemin had taken it upon themselves to corner him in the bathroom, Jaemin rubbing his nipples through his sweater and Jeno grinding his dick into his ass until he came in his underwear, hot and wet and nipples so, so sensitive that he was needy all the way back to their house. Of course he remembers. 

“Do you, baby?” Jaemin asks again, and Renjun comes back to them. 

“Ye - yes,” Renjun murmurs, “you - you played with my - my nipples until I came.” 

“That’s right, kitten,” Jeno says pleased, “and what about this morning? Do you remember this morning?” Jeno reaches down, and without warning, spreads Renjun’s legs and presses hard into his hole through his jeans, where they had pushed the plug in earlier in the day. 

“Je - _ no _,” Renjun moans, voice breaking, his legs spreading wider involuntarily in the hopes that Jeno would continue to touch his hole. 

“Tell us what happened this morning, kitten,” Jeno whispers, “and we’ll give you everything you want.”

“You - you both fucked me,” Renjun says, almost sobbing as Jeno presses hard, _ harder _, into his hole, the plug digging into his prostate almost unbearably, “and you came in me and - and told me not to let it out. And you put the - the plug in me to help me for the whole day.” 

It had been a wonderful morning. Jaemin had urged him to ride his cock when he had woken up properly, then when he had spilled into Renjun, hot and wet, he was lifted off Jaemin’s cock and settled on his hands and knees. He could still remember the feeling of Jaemin’s thick cum dripping down his thighs before Jeno punched into him, fucking him open again and fucking even more fresh cum into him. They had slid the plug into him when he was boneless with pleasure, patting his ass and wiping him clean before helping him to put on a pair of panties, sweet and cute.

Panties that Renjun was sure was pretty much ruined now, with all the pre-cum that he’s leaking. His hole is still plugged full of their cum, and he had pretty much been driven insane the whole day, the combination of their cum, hot and perfect in him, with the blunt head of the plug pressing into his prostate fanning his arousal, too much and not enough all at the same time. 

“Good kitten,” Jeno praises, rubbing circles into Renjun’s hole through the denim, “what do you want, kitten? Tell us, and we’ll give it to you.” 

“So good,” Jaemin echoes, sighing and nuzzling into Renjun’s hair. 

Renjun takes a deep breath, biting his lip and trying to phrase what he’s wanted so desperately all day. “Please - can I - can I ride your face? Please?” He manages to squeak out past his shyness, desperation making him shameless, and he releases a broken moan when Jeno presses into his hole with renewed strength. 

“Of _ course_, baby,” Jaemin says, sounding delighted. “How do you want this?” 

Renjun shakes his head. “Doesn’t - doesn’t matter. Anything you want.” He’s getting really desperate at this stage now, and he’s sure both of them can see it, and he just hopes that he won’t be denied for too long of what he wants. 

“Let me first, then you can ride Jaemin’s face, is that okay, kitten?” Jeno questions gently, wiping away the drool at the corner of Renjun’s mouth lovingly. 

Renjun doesn’t know what _ let me _ entails, but he trusts Jeno. “Okay,” He says, voice soft, “thank you.” 

“Our obedient kitten, aren’t you?” Jeno murmurs, then he starts kissing wetly down Renjun’s chest, marking him with hickeys as he goes and fingers busy undoing Renjun’s jeans. “Always so good for us, take our cocks so well and keep our cum inside you the whole day. Does it make you feel good, kitten? Knowing you’re walking around with a plug in your little hole and filled to the brim with our cum?” 

“Please,” Renjun chokes out, so needy when they’ve barely started, lifting his hips for Jeno to slide his jeans off. “Jeno, _ please_.” 

Jeno kisses his hipbone in lieu of reply. “I wonder how much cum you can take, kitten.” He kisses the soft swell of Renjun’s lower stomach, eyes sweeping up just in time to catch Renjun’s expression, loud moan bursting from his lips. “Imagine if we just came in you the whole day, make you keep our cum warm and your hole wet so we can fuck right into you. Would you like that, kitten?” 

“_Yes_,” Renjun sobs, want and heat making his head cloudy, “please, please, _ please _ -” 

“Hold on, kitten,” Jeno says, sucking hickeys into his inner thighs, lifting his legs to rest on his shoulders. “You’re so beautiful, kitten, so beautiful everywhere. Your thighs, your cute cock, your little hole, everything is so beautiful about you.” He snaps the waistband of Renjun’s panties, the white lace already obscenely stained by his pre-cum, and kisses the head of Renjun’s cock. “You look so beautiful like this kitten, wearing pretty panties and wanting to come.” 

Then Jeno presses the plug through the fabric of his panties and it takes everything in Renjun not to come into his panties right there and then. Jeno doesn’t relent, just keeps working and pressing his finger against his hole before sliding the fabric aside to reveal his hole and grips the base of the plug, fucking Renjun with it. 

“Jeno!” Renjun whimpers, unconsciously fucking himself back on the plug, eyes blurry with tears. “Please, please, I - I’m gonna come -” 

“Just a little more, kitten,” Jeno soothes, now sliding Renjun’s panties off and spreading his legs, still fucking his hole with the plug all this time. “Your hole is so pretty, kitten, all red and swollen. And look, you’re leaking cum now… let’s have Jaemin eat you out, hmm? How bout that?” He stills his movement, looking up to check on Renjun. 

“Okay,” Renjun whispers, happy that Jeno didn’t make him wait too long. “Thank you.” He suppresses a whimper when Jeno slides the plug out, all the cum from this morning starting to leak out.

“That’s our baby boy,” Jaemin says sweetly, lying down beside Renjun. “Come sit on my face, baby, like you wanted to.” 

Jeno helps Renjun sit up and turns him around, hands warm on his waist, and Renjun shuffles up to Jaemin’s face shyly, Jaemin’s hands replacing Jeno’s, grip tight on his thighs. “Sit down, baby,” Jaemin urges, trying to get Renjun to move up more, “you won’t hurt me baby, it’ll feel really good, I promise you.” 

“Okay,” Renjun says, feeling awfully shy about actually sitting on Jaemin’s face, and it isn’t until Jeno pushes him forward that he settles down properly. “Is - is this okay? I - _ Jaemin_!” He isn’t expecting to be pulled down by Jaemin until his hole is directly above Jaemin’s mouth, tongue darting out to catch the beads of cum running down his thighs. “Oh - Jaemin - I -”

Then whatever Renjun wanted to say dissolves into a series of high pitched moans as Jaemin pulls him down more firmly, putting his mouth on his hole and sucking, _ hard_. Jaemin laps at his hole to get him wet despite all the lukewarm cum running down from his hole, and starts licking earnestly, one hand prising his cheeks apart for better access. 

“_Jaemin_,” Renjun almost sobs, hands coming to hold onto the headboard for support. 

Jaemin sucks on his rim as reply, pushing his tongue in and starting to fuck him open, lapping and sucking until Renjun is riding back onto his tongue, out of his mind with pleasure. He breaks away every now and then to kiss around his rim, blowing tufts of cold air against the open hole before going back to fucking Renjun with his tongue.

Renjun is beautiful like this, Jeno thinks, watching them with an arm around Renjun’s waist. His face is flushed and scrunched with pleasure, body moving without his knowledge as he rides Jaemin’s face, almost crying with how _ good _ it must feel, Jaemin’s hands large and grip tight on his thighs and ass. 

“Such a beautiful kitten, riding Jaemin’s face,” Jeno murmurs, kissing Renjun’s neck. “Ride his face until you come, kitten.” 

“Please,” Renjun moans, hips stuttering a little, and it won’t take him long to come, not when he’s been on edge the whole day. “Jaemin, I - please, I - I -” 

Jaemin taps his hipbone, then spreads Renjun’s cheeks even more, sucking at his hole harshly and fucking him, and that’s all it takes for Renjun to fall apart, moan loud and high, coming all over himself and riding out his orgasm on Jaemin’s tongue. 

“Good kitten,” Jeno says, holding Renjun and waiting until he’s come back to his senses to lift him off Jaemin’s face and deposit him on the bed, ass probably sore and tender from the plug all day. “Feels good?” 

Renjun blinks a few times as Jaemin sits up, lower half of his face wet with saliva and slight traces of cum. “I - you… haven’t come,” He says, tired but picking up on his boyfriends’ hard cocks. 

“It’s okay, baby, as long as you feel good. We can sort this out.” Jaemin reaches over to tangle their hands together, reassuring. 

Renjun pouts a little. “But… I want your cum… can you - can you come on my face? Please?” 

Jeno groans. “Kitten, you’re really -” He cuts himself off as Renjun wraps a small hand around his cock, jerking slightly as he does the same to Jaemin, expression determined. 

“Let us get down, baby,” Jaemin says, voice caught in his throat, low and broken. “We’ll come on your face, baby, don’t worry.” 

They get down from the bed, standing in front of Renjun where he’s seated on the bed, small hands coming to back to work alongside their hands, jerking them off. 

“Want our cum, kitten?” Jeno growls, twisting a hand around his own cock, pre-cum leaking from the tip continously, “Want us to come all over your face?” 

“Yes,” Renjun breathes, “please, give baby your cum, please, _ please_, I’m a good kitten, _ please _ -”

“God you’re so _ good_,” Jaemin grinds out, Renjun’s soft hands on him and small voice about to make him break, “such a good baby, so pretty, so beautiful - _ fuck_!” 

“C’mon, Jaemin, let’s give him our cum,” Jeno says, voice rough, and it only takes the image of Renjun riding Jaemin’s face for him to come, releasing all over Renjun’s face with Jaemin, white dripping onto his eyelids and nose, on his lips and into his mouth. 

“So good,” Jaemin says, breathless and watching Renjun swallow their cum and clean his face with his fingers and suck the cum off them, “such a good baby.” 

They wait until Renjun comes down from his own high, always happy when he receives their cum, before sweeping him off to the bathroom, cleaning him and putting him in new, warm pajamas. Renjun is already drowsy, and by the time they settle into bed, he’s pretty much half-asleep, eyes fluttering and lips parted. 

Still, he manages a, “I love both of you,” right before he falls asleep, and Jeno laughs a little at that, pressing a kiss full of affection to Renjun’s forehead.

Jaemin rethinks his choice. Sure, Renjun is beautiful, but he looks the most beautiful like this - sated and drowsy with pleasure, warm within his and Jeno’s embrace, and his long eyelashes cast shadows over the highs of his cheeks from the bedside lamp, and Jaemin’s heart wants to thump out of his chest. 

Renjun is so beautiful, and he is so, so in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes renjun is beautiful and norenmin are so in love,,,, i couldnt help myself with this fhsdfsgd this isn't a how many kinks can u fit into 3k challenge and yet.... 
> 
> a jaeyong abo and norenmin first time is in the works so i hope you guys will look forward to that!! also planning on writing renjun in lingerie bc one of you said so uwu <3


End file.
